Bleach Characters on Facebook
by The10Espada99
Summary: every character on bleach has a facebook. how will that turn out? Distraction
1. Chapter 1

Hey. Since I haven't updated my other story yet I didn't want people who were expected it to wait around for nothing so I'm posting this one shot that may turn into a series of one shorts or a story.

**Username: **

**Password: ***********

**Ichigo Kurosaki: Why did I suggest Facebook to all of them?**

**Rukia Kuchiki, Renji Abarai, and 20 more people like this**

**Comments:**

**Rukia Kuchiki: **You said something about wanting us to "catch up on the times" and something about us being late.

**Renji Abarai: **Thx4 suggesting this, strawberry. Facebook has got Taicho distracted so I can relax.

**Byakuya Kuchiki: **Abarai….*Kuchiki glare* get back to work.

**Renji Abarai: **H-Hai Taicho…..

**Ichigo Kurosaki: **Hahaha Your ass just got busted! Nice Byakuya!

**Byakuya Kuchiki:….**

**Byakuya Kuchiki to Ichigo Kurosaki: Kurosaki Ichigo I do not like how you address me so informally.**

**Ichigo Kurosaki: What do you mean Byakuya?**

**Byakuya Kuchiki: You address me by my given name. I prefer that from now on that you address me as 'Kuchiki- sama' or 'Kuchiki-Taicho.'**

**Ichigo Kurosaki: You are so funny Byakuya. Wait…. Byakuya? Funny? I needa prepare myself for the apocalypse now. Bye Byakuya.**

**Isshin Kurosaki sends a friend request to Ichigo Kurosaki**

**Ichigo Kurosaki denies friend request from Isshin Kurosaki**

**Isshin Kursosaki to Ichigo Kurosaki: Why did you deny my friend request, my son?**

**Ichigo Kurosaki to Isshin Kurosaki: Because Goat face, if I did you would probably write inappropriate crap on my wall all the time. **

**Isshin Kurosaki to Ichigo Kurosaki: I would not! Have some faith in you father. I would only suggest different ways for you and Rukia- chan to make me grandbabies better.**

**Ichigo Kurosaki to Isshin Kurosaki: That's what I am talking about! This isn't open for discussion anymore. Bye**

**Isshin Kurosaki: NOOOOO WAIT MY SON. OHH MASAKI OUR SON IS SO CRUEL TO ME.**

**Grimmjow Jaeggerjaquez : Facebook is so hard to use now a days.**

Harribel Tia, Coyote Starrk, and 8 others like this.

**Comments:**

**Harribel Tia: Ikr. I get on facebook n I have to do all this mess just to look at pictures.**

**Coyote Starrk: It just makes checking facebook more troublesome then it was before.**

**Lilynette Gingerback: Starrk even though you are only saying that becuz u r lazy I have to agree with you dis time.**

**Shunsui Kyoraku: Whoa Whoa whoa. I thought all of you Espada were dead.**

**Coyote Starrk: No**

**Aaroneiro: Never**

**Grimmjow Jaeggerjaquez: Nope**

**Barragan KingofHuecoMundo: Of course not**

**Harribel Tia: Not at all**

**Nnoitra Jiruga: Not even close shinigami.**

**Ulquiorra Cifer: We espada are just that good of actors that we fooled you all to think we were dead**

**Ichigo Kurosaki: What the heck? I saw you like turn into dust how are you alive?**

**Ulquiorra Cifer: Magic.**

**Ichigo Kurosaki: This is too much insanity for me**

**Ichigo Kurosaki has signed out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I was bored and had nothing to do so today's like update my stories day. If you want Visoreds in this then say so. I need at least 5 reviews Suggesting if I should.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

Chapter 2

**Username:**

**Password**: ******

**Yoruichi Shihoin** and **Kisuke Urahara** are now in a relationship.

**Isshin Kurosaki, Ukitake Jyuushiro and 100 others like this.**

**Comments:**

**Isshin Kurosaki**: Gosh you don't know how long everyone was waiting for this to happen. It's almost as bad as waiting for my idiotic son and my third daughter to get together.

**Byakuya Kuchiki**: For once, a Kurosaki has actually said something smart.

**Isshin Kurosaki**: HEY!

**Ichigo Kurosaki**: HEY! Btw congratz Yoruichi-san.

**Yoruichi Shihoin**: Well thanks everybody.

**Shunsui Kyoraku**: No, Thank You Yoruichi-San. I won the bet saying that you two would get together in the course of 200 years.

**Captain Commander Yamamoto Genryusai**: Grrrr….

**Soi Fon**: dislike!

**Kisuke Urahara**: of course you're the one dislike, Soi Fon.

**Jyuushiro Ukitake** **Captain Toushiro Hitsugaya**: Would you like some candy, Shiro-Chan?

**Comments:**

**Captain Toushiro Hitsugaya**: You offering candy to all vertically challenged people you see can come across as creepy, Ukitake…AND ITS HITSUGAYA-TAICHO.

**Jyuushiro Ukitake**: :'(

**Kiyone Kotestu**: YOU MADE TAICHO UPSET! THAT'S NOT GOOD FOR HIS HEALTH. ARE YOU TRYING TO KILLING HIM HITSUGAYA-TAICHO?

**Captain Toushiro Hitsugaya**: I didn't…I mean

**Retsu Unohana**: Kotestu-sanseki is right. I suggest you not upset Ukitake-taicho again right? *smiles*

**Captain Toushiro Hitsugaya: **yes…ma'am

**Retsu Unohana**: good

**Yumichika Ayasegawa**: LMS if you think Ikkaku needs a wig.

**Ichigo Kurosaki, Renji Abarai, Rangiku Matsumoto, and 1000 others like this.**

**Comments:**

**Yumichika Ayasegawa:** Wow and I don't even know that many people.

**Ikkaku Madarame**: HEY! I HAVE HAIR. ITS JUST REALLY THIN.

**Ichigo Kurosaki**: Yeah and pigs fly.

**Ikkaku Madarame**: Shut it, Strawberry!

**Ichigo Kurosaki**:

**Ikkaku Madarame:** Yeah keep scowling.

**Yachiru Kusajishi**: Nooooo! Baldy-chan should stay bald so I can have something to see myself in.

**Ikkaku Madarame**: ….. I'm getting a wig

**Kisuke Urahara** and **Yuzu Kurosaki** are now friends.

**Comments:**

**Ichigo Kurosaki**: Whoa Yuzu how do you know Urahara-san?

**Yuzu Kurosaki**: Oh Onii-chan, he gives me candy

**Ichigo Kurosaki**: Urahara-san is creepy. Giving candy to little children.

**Rukia Kuchiki**: He runs a candy store. How can he not give candy to little children?

**Ichigo Kurosaki**: That's what he's supposed to be doing? No wonder he always has candy with him….

**Rukia Kuchiki**: dumbass….

_Anyway my four review rule applies to all of my stories. _

_Review plz._


	3. Chapter 3

**Special Birthday Chapter. Since its my bday I decided to update. This is short I know but still. Enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN BLEACH.**

**Username: **

**Password:**********

**Today is Rukia Kuchiki's Birthday. Post Happy Birthday on her wall.**

**Rangiku Matsumoto Rukia Kuchiki: **HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY FUN SIZED BUDDY. ILY! CONGRATZ ON ANOTHER YR! WOOO! PARTY AT THE 10TH DIVISION!

**Rukia Kuchiki likes this**

**Comments:**

**Captain Toushiro Hitsugaya: **Matsumoto No Parties. You have paperwork to do!

**Rangiku Matsumoto: **But its Rukia's Birthday!

**Captain Toushiro Hitsugaya: Exactly**. Its KUCHIKI's birthday. Not yours so no party.

**Rangiku Matsumoto: **Taicho )':

**Momo Hinamori Rukia Kuchiki: **Happy Birthday Rukia-san! We should have a party

**Rukia Kuchiki likes this**

**Comments:**

**Captain Toushiro Hitsugaya: **Yeah. You should have it at the tenth division

**Momo Hinamori: **Great Idea! Hitsugaya-kun is so smart!

**Captain Toushiro Hitsugaya: ***blushes*

**Rangiku Matsumoto: **(; Taicho

**Captain Toushiro Hitsugaya: **Get back to work Matsumoto!

**10000 people post Happy Birthday on Rukia's wall.**

**Comment:**

**Rukia Kuchiki: **Damn I don't even have that many friends. Thanks yall for the birthday wishes

**Ichigo kurosaki: **I bet half of those people don't even like you.

**Rukia Kuchiki: **Stop ruining my day

**Byakuya Kuchiki: **Kurosaki Ichigo….

**Ichigo Kurosaki: **Yes..?

**Byakuya Kuchiki: **You dare insult my sister on her birthday?

**Ichigo Kurosaki**: I didn't mean it! It was a joke!

**Byakuya Kuchiki**: Bankai, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi.

**Ichigo Kurosaki account has been destroyed.**

**Review.**


End file.
